Rounds
by Jen215
Summary: L/J one-shot. Lily is sure James doesn't like her anymore, that is, until she finds herself hiding in a small alcove with him during rounds.


**A/N:** This is a Lily/James one-shot. This is my first shot at fan fiction so please review and let me know what you think!

**DISCLAIMER:** Lily and James are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

**Rounds**

I have exactly five minutes to get ready before rounds start. If only I could find my cream sweater… Ah, here it is! Perfect. Hey, if I have to patrol with James I'm going to be sure I look good doing it. I figure it's a fair payback! Besides, who has a crush on someone for years and then suddenly gets over them just when they actually have to share living quarters and spend more time together. Life is so unfair! Why do I have to like him? Why? My life would be so much simpler. I find myself analyzing every move he makes and everything he says looking for a sign that he is still interested… hoping. I'm pathetic. I should have taken the opportunity while I had it. I liked him last year and then when my feeling didn't go away over the summer I stated getting excited about the idea of "us". Now I'm putting on my cream sweater, in an effort to get his attention. I don't play fair, I know. I have not forgotten that this is his favorite sweater.

I'm searching the common room even before I reach the last step. He's waiting, standing next to the fire and looks up as he hears me come into the room.

"Oi Lily, you ready?" he asks walking towards me.

"Yep, let's go." I say as he makes his way over to me. He smiles and I return the smile before turning and heading toward the portrait hole.

So much has changed between James and I. We talk and laugh together. We smile and have inside jokes. I guess we are pretty good friends these days and I'm grateful. He really is a great person; I just wish I would have figured that out sooner… like last year. Within the first couple months of our sixth year, my friends and his friends began spending a lot of time together. I was not entirely thrilled about this development at the time but it didn't take long before the guys, (including James) grew on me. The best part about all of us hanging out was that I got to see a side of James that I had never been privy to before. When we returned from Christmas holiday he quit asking me to go out with him and we seemed to get along even better after that. I'm sure that's because I could finally relax around him. Even the things that used to annoy me about him I started to find cute. I was in denial. I just figured all the strange feelings I had when I was around him were due to our new friendship and the fondness one feels toward a friend. Of course, if I had been honest with myself I would have admitted that he was the only one that stirred up the "strange" feelings. Summer was hard, and long. I thought about James daily and that really made me nervous. I knew I liked him and I couldn't wait to get back to school and see him… I didn't want to like him but there was nothing I could do, I was crushing hard on James Potter. So when James turned out to be Head Boy, I was secretly excited. It meant we would be spending a lot of time together with head duties and sharing a living space. I was really looking forward to my last year at Hogwarts. Things couldn't have been any better… until Sirius told me that James doesn't like me anymore. Well, he didn't exactly tell me, he more made a mention of it, but still. I was saving a seat for James since he was going to be late to dinner and that's when Sirius said "Good thing he doesn't like you anymore, Red, or he would definitely get the wrong idea, you saving him a seat next to you and all." I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. I just wanted to cry. I some how managed to smile at Sirius before looking at my food, as if the answer were written in my mashed potatoes. Once I calmed down I was able to, and probably not well, fake happy through the rest of dinner. That was the first week of school, what a way to start the year!

"So I think I need your help with that charm we learned today." James said as we walked down the corridor. I did notice he was having more difficulty then normal… Yeah, part of having a crush on someone is that you now pay attention to what they are doing in class. The worst part is that he usually catches me looking at him… so much for being discrete!

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." Do I mention I noticed he was having trouble? Well, it's not like he didn't catch me staring… "It looked like you were having an off day in Charms." I say, trying to sound casual.

He laughs and says, "I thought you might have noticed."

Great, just great…I can feel the blush in my cheeks… maybe he won't notice.

"Sorry about that." I say looking down at my feet as we turn down a new corridor on the third floor.

He laughs again. I'm not finding this funny but I find myself smiling up at him anyway. Then it happens… our eyes lock and I feel all tingly and warm (with red cheeks!). I have to break his gaze it's... well, it makes me want to… ugh! Why do I have to like him? Bloody James Potter!

I feel like I need to explain myself give a reason for my probing eyes during class. An uncomfortable silence surrounds us and I don't know what to say so I just keep walking.

A few moments later James stops suddenly. "What?" I ask as I stop and turn to look at him.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he replies thoughtfully.

"Oh, no, you didn't make me uncomfortable." I lie to him.

It's then that we hear voices. We both stop to listen. I watch as James peeks around the corner just a few paces in front of us. When he turns back toward me anger and annoyance are clear on his face. He walks swiftly past me, grabbing my hand and dragging me along behind him as he passes. I know not to make a peep but to follow obediently as he pulls me down the hall. We have done this before… hide and listen that is… it must be a Slytherin. James has been more in favor of spying then confronting our favorite Slytherin students, especially since Voldemort has been recruiting here at Hogwarts. James has actually been able to report a few of the soon-to-be Death Eaters to Dumbledore and the Head Master has encouraged James to continue "observing".

James stops in front of a tapestry and pulls it back from the wall revealing a very small hidden alcove. He pulls me closer as he backs into the alcove pulling me in with him. The tapestry falls back into place, concealing us. It's rather dark in the alcove but my eyes adjust and I find I can see well enough.

"Now, I'm uncomfortable." I mumble softly. James smiles and mouths a "sorry" to me. We are facing each other and there is hardly more than a few inches of space between us. It suddenly hits me how close we are. James hand accidently brushes my arm and butterflies suddenly erupt in my stomach and the spot that he touched is all tingly. Crap! Why do I have to like him?! I press my back side into the cool stone wall and tilt my head back with my eyes closed. Usually the "observation" spots James forces us into are a lot more roomy and I'm not sure I can stand to be this close to him… my willpower sucks. We are so close that I can feel him even though we are not touching. I take a deep breath and notice how nice he smells… clean and like James… nice. He touches my arm and my eyes pop open in shock. He is staring at me searching my face… I smile. He is still holding on to my arm. I think he is trying to torture me… doesn't he know that I have no self control? It's hard enough when he is across the room but when he's this close…

I hear people's voices again and my breath hitches. James looks toward the tapestry and we freeze, not that we could really move anyway. He still has his hand on my arm and I want to make that mean something… that he wants to touch me or that he likes being this close, but I'm sure he just doesn't want to move for fear of being heard. So we stand, straining to listen as the voices get closer. I'm watching James staring at the back side of the tapestry when I recognize one of the voices. James looks at me as my eyes grow wide with knowing. He nods slightly; affirming that it is who I think it is out in the corridor. Snape. We listen as Snape talks with… Malfoy? We over hear very little and nothing that he can take back to Dumbledore. As the voices start to fade away I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and James smiles at me.

"Thanks." He whispers.

"What for?" I whisper back.

"For letting me make you uncomfortable." He then smiles his crocked smile and looks around at our surroundings.

"I don't mind." I can't believe I just said that! His crocked smile has done me in… plus I can't think when he's this close.

He gives me a questioning look followed by a grin… like he has figured something out.

Great, he knows. I'm so transparent! I need to find my confidence and just tell him… I think it would be good to get this humiliation over with now instead of dragging this out further into the year. Part of me is hoping he can find that piece of him that liked me for so long. Confidence… I'm feeling it… I can do this.

"So you don't mind being squished in this alcove with me?" he asks, only it's more like a statement, and he is still grinning at me.

Confidence with a touch of "bold", that's what I need…

"As much as I hate to admit it, no, I don't mind." I answer. At this point I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm grinning. That was bold, I think.

"Is that so?" he counters, "Well… that does explain a few things." He says nodding as though it has indeed confirmed something for him.

"What exactly does it explain?" I ask skeptically. Has he really put the pieces together? This is embarrassing and I can feel my cheeks starting to get warm… again. Good thing it's dark in this alcove but I look down to my feet just in case he can tell I'm blushing.

It's quiet for a moment before he takes my chin between his finger and thumb lifting up until our eyes meet. He's searching my face again and its all I can do not to press him into the wall and kiss him.

"I like you too, Lily." he says.

Before I have a coherent thought I reach up and kiss him, hard. It doesn't take but a second for him to respond and then we are kissing with a fervor I have never known. My hands are around his neck and in his hair and he has one arm around my waist and the other on my back pressing me into him. Despite the small alcove we are stuffed into and how hard he is holding me, I just can't get close enough. I can't get enough of him.

The kiss slows so we can breathe; it feels nice to have him kiss me. His lips are soft and… perfect. Just as I am thinking that this is better then I ever could have imagined he pulls away and looks at me. He loosens his hold but doesn't move his hands from my waist or back. His stare is intense and filled with so much emotion that I suddenly feel warm. This is a side of James Potter that I have never seen before and I am intrigued. My arms are still around his neck and I twist a chunk of his unruly hair around my finger. He kisses me again before pulling his lips away, pressing his forehead to mine. I can hear him take a deep breath in and then exhale.

"This is nice." His voice is still a little breathy.

"Really nice." I agree softly, and I mean it just as much as he does.

"I think I need to kiss you again…" he breathes. He doesn't wait for my answer. His lips are on mine and he pulls me close again. As he deepens the kiss I grab his bottom lip between my teeth and hear a moan in the back of his throat. Suddenly my back is being pressed into the cold castle wall and my breath hitches. I feel James smile at my reaction. Then his mouth is attacking mine with urgency and longing that is irresistible and I give in adding more heat to the moment. I never knew anyone could make me feel like this. Kissing James Potter is my new favorite activity.

I realize if I don't get air soon, I will not be snogging James for much longer. I reluctantly remove my right hand from his locks and trail it over his shoulder and down his chest pushing him away from me lightly. He responds immediately and pulls his lips from mine. As we are both trying to catch our breath I give him a shy smile. He releases me from his arms and grabs both my hands in his, entwining our fingers while he pulls them up to his chest. I look from our laced fingers to his penetrating hazel eyes. There is so much emotion in them that it's almost unbearable.

"We should probably go." I say frowning.

"Probably." He agrees

He pushes back the tapestry, peeking around it to check the corridor before stepping out into the hall. He holds the tapestry with one hand and takes my hand with the other to help me escape the alcove. He keeps hold of my hand, lacing my fingers with his as we start to walk back to our common room.

I look up at him and his playful smile is back. "That was the most fun I've ever had patrolling with you… and here I thought you might be upset with my choice of observation spots" He teases.

I laugh before saying, "I was upset with your location choice but not for the reason you were thinking."

He looks questioningly at me and I blush. "I didn't know how long I was going to last in that small space before I kissed you… you were torturing me!"

The widest grin I've ever seen graced his face and he chuckled softly. "I have been known to have that effect… ", I smacked him in the arm before he could finish his thought.

"Oi!" he retorted faking injury. I gave him the 'nice try, but I don't believe you' look and he dropped the act. A genuine smile replaced the fake hurt look and he put his arm around my shoulder holding me close.

I know James and I have a lot to talk about but I'm more excited then worried. I think we both know that this is the beginning of something great, something magical. On second thought, I think the talking will have to wait… we need to finish what we started in that cozy little alcove.


End file.
